Bruja Hada
by lu-liza
Summary: En el 6to año de ginny y 7mo de draco, ¿que pensara al rubio al ver que no fue el unico de su casa en fijarse en una pelirroja y para colmo gryffindor? con un final triste?.. one shot


Los personajes no me pertenecen

BRUJA HADA

Siempre que me miras lo haces con odio, desprecio y hasta parece que quisieras matarme o al menos así yo lo siento, sé que me lo merezco. _ME HAS HECHIZADO, sin darme cuenta…_

Quien lo iba decir que el fuego que desprende de tus ojos es para mí _agua bendita, niña bonita_, que ironía me pasé los primeros cinco años en hogwarts insultando, humillando a ti, a tu familia, y a tu gran amor _estúpido Potter. ¿Cómo_ cambio todo tan de repente? Si, ya recuerdo, te vi sonreír, con esa_ mirada tan llena de vida, _pero era tan obvio que se lo dirigías a _él_, _como siempre_, fue ahí que te vi en todo tu esplendor.

Yo estoy alejado de todos, ahora me tratan como paria y antes era el _príncipe de las serpientes _pero eso ya no me importa, ellos ya no me importan, solo tengo a una persona en mi cabeza.

Nunca te fijas en mí, no me quejo por qué si lo hicieras, yo solo te insultaría como siempre y vería en ti el dolor, el cansancio y aquella mirada apagada desde que _Potter_ se largó y te dejó, _te dejaron sola, _pensé, aunque siempre tratas estar con la cabeza en alto, mostrándote orgullosa, soberbia, fuerte, ante los carrows, ante snape . ¿Será por eso que me gustas? _Eres única._

Es de día y te veo con tus amigos y veo en ti una sonrisa genuina y aquel brillo ha vuelto y lo único que pienso es "_seguro hay noticias de san Potter" _, me acerco a ti sin darme cuenta y lo único que hago es burlarme de lo patéticos que son , a pesar de todo no he cambiado.

Y me vuelves a ver pero ya no con aquellos ojos de resentimiento u odio, sino con esperanza…. _Y odio a Potter por eso,_ es capaz que todo en ti cambie hasta tu desprecio hacia mí.

_No, no me mires así por favor . Por tus ojos se opaca mi voz,_

Me voy…. Lo más lejos posible. _De ti_

Veo un cambio drástico en ti desde aquellas _noticias_, tu cabello brilla más de lo habitual, estas más animada hasta las mañanas parecen más cálidas , te veo ayudando a los niños de 1er año, para que no sean castigados, junto a longbottom y la lunática, _siento cierta envidia hacia ellos_, luego se van hacia el lago y te sientas junto al árbol, y la lunática te da una corona de flores y tú te lo pones , muy sonriente y agradecida y yo me quedo embobado y digo en voz alta "pareces un hada", felizmente me encontraba muy lejos de ti y nadie me escuchó.

Vuelve la oscuridad a hogwarts, camino solo, _como siempre_, pero lo hago con elegancia, con orgullo porque un malfoy nunca agacha la cabeza, ante nada, ni ante nadie, _ni ante ti_.

Es ahí que te veo cuchicheando con longbottom, estas muy cerca de él, y ya siento que lo empiezo a odiar, pero yo sé que tu corazón ya tiene dueño y no es precisamente de longbottom o mío, me acerco en silencio y hablan acerca de una _¿resistencia?, _no entendí de lo hablaban pero solo esperaba que no te metieras en problemas, pero la semana siguiente me entero que tú, longbottom y la lunática se habían _aliado, _y los Carrows ya los tenían en la mira…

Hubo un altercado donde tú y tu amigos peleaban con los carrows, era de noche , se escuchaban como los hechizos iban y venían, y _ellos_, los mortifagos solo se divertían con ustedes, se les escuchaba carcajeando, como si disfrutaron el dolor, el sufrimiento… yo solo corrí lo más rápido hacia _ti, como siempre._ El lugar se encontraba destrozado y la atmósfera estaba llena de humo a causa de los hechizos. No me podrían ver, _al menos eso esperaba _Traté de pasar desapercibido, pero lo único que ocasioné fueron más hechizos que desgraciadamente casi le da a la lunática, pero longbottom contraatacó, felizmente no se dieron cuenta que era _yo… _

_Por fin te vi...._estabas recostada y con heridas en tu cuerpo, te diste cuenta que estaba a tu lado, y me diste una mirada gélida con algo de preocupación, como si temieras que yo te dé la estocada final.

Yo solo pude articular: -¿Qué pasó?

Parecías sorprendida, por lo que dije y después de meditarlo dijiste- Me encontraba sola, y a tus _amigos-_lo dijo con cierto desprecio- les pareció divertido empezar una pelea, de ahí vinieron neville y luna a ayudarme.

-Oh...- que idiota soy, solo pude decir eso, me separe de ella y pude ver como seguía lo demás, longbottom, se encontraba ya en el suelo junto a lovegood y los carrows divirtiéndose de lo lindo, me dio tanta rabia, que agarre mi varita para atacar, que ni me di cuenta que tú, _Ginebra_ te habías levantado y comenzabas a pelear _de nuevo_, cosa que me sorprendió,_ toda una bruja , _pensé. _BRUJA DE NOCHE, HADA DE DIA. _Eso eres.

Y te ayude sin que te dieras cuenta, es que estabas tan concentrada en tu atacante, creo que los únicos que dieron cuenta fueron tus amigos, pero los ignore.

Me sentí aliviado cuando una voz fuerte dijo - ¡ALTO!-era Snape y yo me escondí rápidamente, no podía permitir que me vea, solo escuché que mandaba a lo carrows a su despacho y a ustedes que vayan a la enfermería rápidamente, y sentí tranquilidad saber que estarías mejor.

Todos se fueron, al menos eso creí yo, salgo de mi escondite, se veía más despejado el ambiente y me disponia ir a las mazmorras, cuando escucho decir- Señor Malfoy, alto ahí- era Snape .

Me detengo, sudo frío, no sé qué diablos hará ahora ¿se lo informara a mi padre?, era en vano ya cualquier cosa, me doy vuelta y veo al _director de hogwarts_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me dice

-Solo, caminaba… - trate de decirlo naturalmente

-¿Por qué tiene toda la ropa rasgada?-me miro fijamente, y yo me observe _¡diablos!, _ya sabia todo. - Trata de mantenerte lejos de la chica weasley- me tensione cuando lo dijo, ¿acaso sabia algo de mis _sentimie…? _ni siquiera podía completar esa palabra tan lejana a mí.

-No sé de qué habla, _profesor-_lo dije pausadamente, y con la mayor indiferencia posible

Sonrió con burla, nunca lo había visto con esa clase de sonrisa, en la vida o al menos en lo poco que lo conozco y me dice:

-La chica weasley, _pelirroja ¿no?, novia de potter ¿no?, _es como si la historia volviera a repertirse- lo dice con cierta nostalgia, pero se recupera rápidamente y me da esa mirada de indiferencia, _la de siempre _y se va por los pasillos.

Me quede confundido, historia ¿qué historia? , está loco.

Como todos los días, te veo de lejos, pero una mañana paso por tu lado, dispuesto a humillarte, a burlarme de ti, lo único que haces es mirarme pero ya no con odio o desprecio, sino una mirada de ¿agradecimiento por la noche que te ayude?, me quedo sin aire, y mi rabia aflora, mi odio y mi cólera, no sé que es peor que me odies o que solo estés agradecida, porque solo eso puedo sacar de ti _agradecimiento_, me voy con pasos largos y decididos, tengo ganas de golpear a alguien, hechizar a alguien y lo único que hago es golpear el muro con toda mi fuerza y gritar de la cólera, no lloro, un malfoy no llora, jamás, _ni siquiera por ti._

Me voy a la biblioteca, necesitaba algo para tranquilizarme, necesitaba un poco de silencio y me meto en lo más recóndito, y saco cualquier libro y lo ojeo, parece que nadie lo ha agarrado desde un buen tiempo, años quizás, sigo pasando las hojas , y para mi sorpresa me encuentro con una foto,y me doy cuenta que es una chica _pelirroja (como tú) _de ojos verdes, es de gryffindor, junto a ella un chico de su misma edad, mas pálido y cabello negro algo grasoso, con vestimenta verde: slytherin, que raro me dije

**Y me di cuenta que a la vuelta decía**

_**Para mi gran amigo Snape**_

_**De su amiga del alma**_

_**Lily**_

No, la historia no podía repetirse

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado, no pensaba publicarlo, pero ya que... esta aqui

dejen review!!


End file.
